The present invention relates to a record modulation circuit in an 8 mm video tape recorder, and more particularly to a record modulation circuit which enables high-band recording in a video tape recorder used for normal recording.
An 8 mm video tape recorder (hereinafter called VTR), uses a magnetic tape of compact size as a recording medium and is widely used to enable recorders for home use to become smaller and lighter.
8 mm VTRs are divided into a normal type and a high-band type according to the frequency band of a luminance signal. The resolution of the latter is about 350 lines, which is higher than that of the former of about 250 lines.
In a high-band 8 mm VTR, a luminance signal is modulated by using a higher frequency band than used in an 8 mm VTR of a normal type. Accordingly a particular frequency modulation circuit has to be provided for the high-band 8 mm VTR. However, the particular frequency modulation circuit is expensive and result is excessive production costs.